Dirty boy
by JTURNING
Summary: Fabian has a little crush on Eddie after one night where he got to play with Eddie's very big 'toy'. The two flirt all the time when they are alone. Now they have a bet which will in either way end in nudity. Why does Eddie agree to all of this, simple his crush is on Fabian. So now its time for the Dirty boy games. Who will win Eddie or Fabian? M
1. Chapter 1

He looked at me with a wicked smile that made me fill with want and desire for his lollipop. Being so delicious and red. He played with it intensely, making a face with a small shudder to his body and bit his bottom lip. He looked at me and held it in my face begging me to have a little suck. So I did I took it into my mouth, my taste pallet went wild with the luxurious taste that it was having. Making sure to bite it, with a evil glare in my eye while I watched his face drop suddenly.

"You like that Fabian?" He asked me.

"Of course Eddie I love it! Wish I could have it for my own." I reply as I licked all around the top.

"Such a dirty boy Fabian, I can see the want in your eyes"

"Give it all to me." Is all I could reply to him.

"Fine I got several more in the draw." Eddie opened his bedside table with several bags of lollipops inside. (What you thought I was on about something else, your crazy aren't you? That's for later) We walked out the bedroom quietly because it was lunch time so we weren't meant to be in the house and if Victor caught us we would be in trouble.

We where at the house for some Sibuna business but ended up flirting and eating lollipops and sweets. So we crept out of the house luckily nobody noticed. The lollipop still in my mouth was strawberry and so yummy. Or at least I thought it was because it was in Eddie's mouth. Eddie took it out my mouth and had a suck on it and put it back in my mouth. I think Eddie is chewing gum it tastes minty now.

"Dirty Boy Fabian." Eddie smugly smiled at me.

"How am I dirty?" I ask not realising it was Eddie and the fact he could see right through me.

"Your picturing that lollipop being something else, are you not?"

"Not surprising you have had it in your mouth and you played with it for a while so it is going to taste like you, and a lollipop is one of the most sexual foods out there so I am hardly not going to image your special boy toy am I." That was a lie anything I eat I picture sucking his little toy off, I only did actually do it once but ever since I just wanted to have it everywhere I could fit it in me.

"Maybe if your good when we go out with the gang tonight I might go down an ally and let you play with it and I might just play with yours too."

"How good do you have in mind?" I asked because his I dear of good for me is being a total slut. Just then he grabbed me and we hid behind a tree not far away from the school grounds and he pulled down my collar and sucked my neck. I felt such lust and thought he was going to do more but then he got off and got his phone out to take a picture, he showed me the picture he just took of my neck. A hickey was clearly seen.

"Got to keep that showing all day and not hide it with anything, not the collar, not a scarf, not make up, nothing. Let everyone see it and if they comment, tell them there's someone new on the seen."

"And if I don't?" I questioned wisely.

"I will tie you up to your bed, cut off your clothes so your naked, take a few photos, get naked myself and have some fun and force you to watch and give you no pleasure at all." although I liked the idea of being naked and tied up with Eddie on top of me playing with himself I cannot let down the chance of playing with it myself.

"Deal. And if I do, you got to take naked selfies for the rest of the school your twice a day, not in the house and post them online. Plus what you offered later with a bit of spanking for me."

"Deal." Eddie agreed to the conditions so now the let the 'Dirty boy' games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to walk with Eddie to the school gates with my newly formed hickey on my neck for anybody to see.

"Ready?" Eddie asked slyly, trying to make me feel uncomfortable and ashamed.

"Bring it bad boy." I reply full of confidence and perseverance in my voice to make it known I wasn't afraid. I walked away from Eddie and walked into the building and headed straight for my locker. Nobody noticed my uniform wasn't top form, or even notice the hickey for that matter. So I get what I needed out of my locker for the next period. Drama. Also it's going to be fun with Jason back for a while and will be teaching. Patricia still doesn't see eye to eye with him, but he seems different since he came back. He seemed like his normal self, well before that cult thing that nobody knows what happened to it after they tried to live for ever and failed.

The bell rang for the next period so I just walked in and sat down on a sofa as normal. Everyone was coming into the drama studio, yet nobody noticed. I guess they think I am entitled to an off day every now and then.

Jason appears from behind the curtains, he wasn't wearing what he used to wear of nice trousers and a white button up shirt. Instead he was wearing a pair of old jeans with a huge hole in the left knee, an ocean blue t-shirt and a baseball cap.

"Today class we are going to learn about fitting into your role." Jason explained to the class. Eddie looking over at me from the other sofa, with a little dirtier thought in his mind which was made clear through a wicked smile and a little lick of his lips. " I am going to let you all go into the costume room to chose your costumes and wear them for the rest of the week-"

"The week sir?" Mara asked in a confused manor "Don't you mean the lesson? or at least a day?"

"I have been given special permission from Mr Sweet to get you to dress for the week in the style you will be assigned." Jason explained, "You'll be dressing as your opposite, if your cool you'll dress 'geeky' or 'nerdish' (he said this with the finger motion) if you're on of them you'll dress cool and flashy. If your stylish you don't wear anything that is in style. Do you get the picture."

"Yes sir." All but I spoke at once and I followed with the same reply a short time after. There where nineteen of us in the class so we had to go in, in pairs. Mara partnered up with Willow, Patricia with Joy, Jerome with Alfie, K.T. with some new girl I wasn't really sure of her name, it was something like Sophia or Sapphire or something I am pretty sure it began with an S though and of course that meant me and Eddie would be paired up but he went with Benji because he likes to make me jealous. So I was left with myself. I watched them all go in the room just until Eddie and Benji went in the room.

"You not got a partner to go in with then Fabian?" Jason asked.

"No sir. It's alright though I can go in on my own."

"I'll go in with you, simply because I want to see the state of that room after Alfie and Jerome and also you will have no idea of your opposite." Jason said, I saw him look down however I wasn't sure if he was looking at my hickey or if it was because I was untidy today.

Eddie and Benji finally went in and I was left with Jason all on my own in the studio.

"You feeling okay today Fabian?" Jason asked me as if I was turning green.

"What do you mean sir?" moving my head to one side to show off my hickey.

"Just it's because you don't seem to be looking tidy in your uniform today?" he questioned, obviously not looking at my hickey then, "And you got a bruise on the side of your neck." Spoke too soon.

"It's a bet I have going on." I tell him, the only roles where that I don't cover it up and I don't mention Eddie after all I can mention the bet.

"What's that then?"

"I don't cover it up or mention the name of the person who gave it to me, I get sex, been seeing them for a while before you ask about the sex." I think I shouldn't of mentioned that to him but I am not in the mood to care, I'm just to horny to care.

"Well then what if you lose?" He asked with his eyes turning black. Just then he realised we should be getting my costume so we both went in. I hoped he was going to continue the conversation in the room (well we call it a room its more like a walk in closet.), but he didn't and just cut it off. For some reason I felt I could have some fun with him in the closet (no pun intended).

"Here we go." Jason pulled out this white top, black jeans with holes dotted about the place over the legs, knee length black boots that I really liked the look of and this black leather jacket. "Perfect and I will sort your hair out."

"Natural or tech?" I ask.

"Meaning?" Jason asked confused.

"Well are you styling it in natural with hair brush and hands or tech with straighteners and all of that?"

"Not sure lets get you changed first before we decide." He started to walk into the small changing room before he realised I wasn't following. He looked back and noticed I was taking off my clothes there and then. "Changing room Fabian?" Jason asked not sure how to react.

"No one else is coming in just yet so I can just do it here." I say as I took off my shoes.

"This isn't appropriate to change there Fabian please come into the changing room." He nervously orders as I undo my belt and zipper.

"I like the danger." I say and with that I removed my trousers and was standing in my black netted briefs which only covered my crown jewels. I noticed Jason blushing so I took off my socks casually and he rushed over to hand me the clothes.

"Put them on then." He said blushing and not sure where to look. So he turned around for a moment so I thought I would have some fun, so I took off my underwear and sat down and played with the zippers on everything to make him think I was getting dressed, I put on the boots and the jacket.

"K sir I'm finished." Jason turned around with his eyes in shock but his mouth delighted to see my semi hard penis.

"What's this about Fabian?" not taking his eyes off my penis that is growing and his mouth watering.

"To your knees." I order.

"What?" Jason said shocked.

"Time to play Dirty boy." I say as Jason dropped willingly to his knees.

* * *

**Authors note...**

**Hay been a while since I did a story or an authors note. I forgot I had an account and that I just haven't had the time to do everything lately. Sorry if how I petray Fabian as a horny teen and rather not shy in this but I am trying to show that everybody has a little bit of a dark side and that teenagers are often horny. This was going to just be an Eddie and Fabian story but I think it might involve Fabian being a big slut until he finally gets with Eddie but lets see. If you have any paring with Fabian you would like to see in this story just either PM me or put it in a review.**

**I might branch out from just House of Anubis and do Some Anime stories but not sure yet. **

**I will try up date every other day but I cannot promise anything as of yet. If you do like this please get others to read it. **

**Also yes the next chapter is basically playing master and slave. I might get a bit of bondage in the story too not sure. Just trying new things and branching out I might make a few smooshy chapters and stories, I might do something serious that might have a lesson to learn in it who knows yet. **

**Thanks for reading guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was on his knees, trying so hard not to lock at my semi-hard cock in his face. He couldn't speak to me, he couldn't even attempt to look me in the eye.

"Wanna play sir? It's okay I'll never tell." I don't know why I'm doing this but Jason reminds me of Eddie in the way he's dressed, however Eddie doesn't wear jeans with a huge hole in and he doesn't wear hats much. It drove me over the edge and my cock just got harder. Then that's when Jason flipped when my semi turned to a rock and hit his face.

"Fabian Rutter get your clothes back on this instance, or I'll put you in detention for the rest of your time here. Do you understand me?" Jason said sternly trying to act important.

"But sir it will be just as bad for Mr Sweet finding out you where alone with a student who is naked, with no camera's or other member of staff in the room? I could do you for nothing and call it sexual assault." Jason was stuck he knew either way he wasn't going to win.

"What do you want me to do Fabian?" He asked.

"First it's either Sir or Master when we're alone. Second you will do anything I ask at any time of the day. You will wear whatever I tell you and you will follow every order without fail." I think this hickey is getting to me, I never act like this at all yet I love the feeling of power.

"Yes sir. What's my first order?" Jason said in disgust feeling so powerless.

All I needed was one word, "Open!" and he knew what I was going to do. I thrust my fully erect 8 inch penis into his mouth. Jason held my knee length boots to keep himself stable. His face said he didn't want this but his eyes and tongue was disagreeing with him completely. Jason's tongue was wonderful as it twisted and turned all over my cock. His hands moved higher up my legs until he was grabbing my ass cheeks. I took my penis out of his mouth. "Strip, keep the hat on and the underwear." Jason took his top off willingly but yet his face still showed signs of struggle. He kept his trousers on and headed for my cock. "I said to your underwear."

"I'm not wearing any. Sir!" he muttered through grinded teeth.

"Take off your trousers and bend over that stool, ass in the air. Don't speak until after my signal. It will be clear what it is." So Jason removed his trousers keeping the baseball cap on and bent over the stool. I grabbed a pair of hand cuffs from the prop box and put one on his right wrist, luckily the stool was by a pipe so I put it through and hand cuffed his other wrist. I walked over to his trousers and took the leather belt out from it and looped in. "Here's the signal." I tell Jason who was looking at the wall afraid of what I will do to him. I whipped his ass and I heard a loud cry come out of his mouth. I groped his ass cheek. "You like this don't you, your such a dirty boy." and I whip him again. Jason was crying out in pleasure.

"Please sir use your hand. Spank me till my ass turns red." Jason's face showed the pleasure and with his request I happily did. I dropped the belt and knelt on the floor and spanked him so hard I could see tears dripping on the floor.

I spanked him about ten maybe fifteen times before I got bored. I separated his ass cheeks and thrust my tongue in there without any warning. Jason thrusted back on my face feeling so horny as his balls slapped against my chin I knew he was ready for some fun.

I didn't use any protection I just stood up and put my dick straight in as Jason cried out in pain.

"Make a sound I'll leave you here and nobody will find you." I knew this wasn't me but what could I do. I was too far in stretching this guy's ass feeling so good.

I acted like this once or twice before. Once with Nina after dating several months. I lost my virginity to her. It wasn't long before I realised she wasn't a virgin but I didn't care I just got to horny. The other time I had proper sex was with my best friend Mick when he came back for the summer but I bottomed with him yet I controlled everything. This isn't something I like to do much. However I need some type of realise. Just thinking about giving Eddie that blowjob that one time sent me spinning and I came in Jason. I pulled out slowly.

The cum trickled down from Jason's now ripped hole and ran down his leg like a calm river looking so peaceful and soothing. I looked down at the boots which had a little cum on them. I took them off with the jacket and put on my clothes again.

"Sorry I completely don't know what came over me." I apologised to Jason.

"Sadly not me. Umm Fabian?" He asked with a glance to the handcuffs.

"Oh... right I for got I did that." So I started looking for the key. I assumed they would be in the prop box with the handcuffs but they weren't there. "I sort of... might have... possibly... not got a clue where they are kept."

"Well you got it from your bag so I assumed you would have it in there." Jason answered calmly.

"No I got them out of the prop box." I told him looking him in the eye. Jason started to look panicked.

"The key was lost the other day after it was thrown across the floor for someone's improve scene." Now it was time to panic, it means I got to go and find it or something.

"Hang on." I ran out the room to find the key or something to cut the chains. I looked everywhere for the key, I couldn't find it. Then I looked for something to cut the chains but no use, I know where they are kept but I cannot use them for health and safety. So I went back to the closet, to find Jason having some fun tied up with one of the other teachers. So I quietly left to go back to my next class in my ordinary clothes. Until the door opened and the teacher who so happened to be the new P.E. teacher Mr Simmons, throw a bag with the clothes Jason gave me.

"Get to the toilets and change you dirty boy... Oh and thanks for leaving me the gift." He said giving me a wink as he went back into the room.

I could tell this will be a long day.

* * *

**Note...**

**I hope your liking this. This chapter has taken me a lot longer then it normally takes me to write one but anyway. I am not going to be able to upload until Wednesday or Thursday due to course work, so it will take a little longer then originally planned. **

**If you want to know what pairings you want to see. The ones I have already planned for are as follows,**

**Feddie, Ferome, Falfie (Fabian and Alfie. Cannot believe nobody but me has thought of that yet) Jasbian, Jalfie, Peddie (Not sexual content just mentions of it here and there.) but not sure if I should do a few more or a few less. Not all of them will be sexual but might just be cute soppy moments, coz lets face it, this isn't 'Fifty shades of Gray' but I am going to do a few here and there. **

**Also if you PM me I will message you back. **

**I have had reviews for stories but my email is putting them in spam for some reason so it might take a while for me to get that sorted but I will get it sorted soon so keep sending them in. **

**See you by the earliest of Wednesday guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was time for English and its just my luck I have to sit with Eddie who has changed because of the Drama thing that I didn't even change for. However he looked really cute with huge black framed glasses, Some Grey shorts with a nice blue shirt with a red bow tie. He looked so innocent. I should stop thinking about him for a moment but I'm just to mesmerized with how cute he looks. I didn't even pay attention to the teacher. However Eddie was just taking notes. I didn't even do anything and the end of the lesson came around. Everyone but Eddie, The teacher (to be honest I wasn't paying attention to whom it was.) and myself. Eddie just kept writing. Until I heard a voice from behind me.

"It is the end of the lesson boys." I turned around and noticed nobody was there but the three of us. Then I noticed it was Mr Sweet who was teaching us. I felt that the world was going to be destroyed and that he might find out about me and Eddie.

"Yes Sir I will take Fabian with me I just had to do something quick." Eddie said fixing his glasses cutely and giving me a little wink. My cheeks started to blush so red I could feel them turn. Eddie grabbed my hand and took me straight out the class room and into the boys toilets.

He then took me into the stall and went in for a kiss but I dogged. "Faby, you looked so cute just staring at me thought class." And backed me against the door and stole a kiss. It was so long it felt like forever. I wanted to resist but how he called me 'Faby' like he does when he wants something I felt like I should keep going. He broke the kiss and glared at me evilly, "You need to be punished for not wearing the costume you had to."

"Guess what I am still winning this bet because I am still showing this hickey." I showed him my neck and didn't mention the thing with Jason.

"True. You might just see me naked online and have something special later. However I do know about the Jason thing earlier." I was in shock of silence. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. "Don't worry I know you where only thinking of me. A few people mentioned how he looked like me and I looked to see you through the window and you where both naked and you where tying him up. I don 't blame you, just didn't realise you where kinky."

Then he sat me on the toilet. "I am going to do something special to spice things up." He went into his bag and got out a bottle of water and poured it all over himself. All over his hair, over his blue shirt and over the grey shorts. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing underwear. Eddie took the shirt off but left the bow tie on. He then left the stall with his shirt in the back of his shorts. He obviously did something else before he left the toilet but I wasn't paying attention. So I went to wash my hands because I was on the toilet and I am a clean freak sorta. So I turned on the tap and it exploded with water going all over me.

Then Eddie came back with an out fit. "Put these on." It was all leather. So I started to get changed. and noticed their was a different pair of underwear on the floor. I noticed it was a jock strap. "It's the one I wear a lot." Eddie told me so I got completely naked and stood there for a minute.

"You sure you don't want me now?" I ask putting my thumb in my mouth.

"Get changed." He told me so I obliged. I got into leather trousers and a white top with a leather jacket and the jockstrap. Eddie styled my hair in the mirror. The tap stopped luckily at this point. I now had my hair like Eddie's.

"Such a dirty boy Eddie. Getting me wet to see me naked." I say with my wicked smile.

"Not as Dirty as your gonna be when I win this bet." He bit my ear and walked off.

* * *

**Hiya! **

**Sorry I know it has been weeks. College got in the way and it is going to keep getting in the way until mid March. I will try and update as much as possible I promise.**

**Please review.**

**Please Follow the story or myself. **

**Or PM me, ITS FREE!**

**Sorry again guys and girls. Speak to you all soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

The school day was nearly over and I will win this bet once and for all. I was so looking forward to having a dirty time with Eddie and having him have naked selfies of himself for the world to see. However I had one lesson left. P.E. to make it worse its rugby, and making it an overload, we all have to get naked and have showers in the changing room and rugby was the only time showers where ever used. Sometimes I wish I was a girl just to do net ball but no I am a boy and has to be masculine by playing rugby.

We all lined up to get into the changing rooms. I was still a little shocked over the toilets earlier but I was in to much wonderland thinking about how embarrassed Eddie will feel. So we all got into the changing rooms and our P.E. teacher Mr Simmons walks to the door and stood in the way.

"Right before this lesson starts a very serious issue has risen. Mr Sweets office was broken into and an important document was taken out of the cabinet with great deal of force. So under the circumstances every teacher must search every bag that is coming in and out of the lesson, then we will search each locker until this important document is found."

"But sir how do you know it was a student and not a visitor or a member of staff?" Eddie asks which is rare for Eddie but I guess he is playing by his character for this drama project and yet he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Because every member of staff has a key in order to get to the cabinet and no visitor or intruder would have any knowledge on where the cabinet is, and they would of been caught by a member of staff. However at the moment it is still a possibility."

"What are these documents I assume their about a student?" Was Jerome's come back as he does to every teacher to drive their patients.

"The documents in questions are of no concern to anyone but this school, if those documents haven't been found by the end of the term then your going to have to find a new school." Mr Simmons got out the way of the door and gestured everyone to go in one by one giving him their bag to check. I had nothing to hide but just incuse someone slipped it in my bag while I wasn't looking I checked. From what I could see there was nothing out of the ordinary, my school books my pencil case, my underwear from the toilets after they got wet, my exercise book.

Mr Simmons checked both my bags and looked confused but not disappointed he didn't get out anything particularly of value just this cheap ring I got when I was little from some museum I can't even remember the name of.

"Where did you get this?" Mr Simmons sounded puzzled and confused..

"It's just some cheap ring I got from a museum when I was little, my mum bought it for me because I was good or something and she wanted to get me something I liked."

"Why do you still have it?"

"Memories it just gives me memories of my mother because she died not long after." Mr Simmons inspected the ring and put it back in my bag and let me go in.

I wasn't totally stupid after all I was wearing a jock-strap. I got changed in the toilets in the changing room. I removed my tight leather trousers because I hate how they felt and took of the jacket and the white top and got into my kit. Suddenly I just got really light headed and I lost my train of thought and got my shorts on and left my polo shirt on.

We all made it out side and I still was light headed but I couldn't think why and before I knew it Eddie was wickedly smiling at me. Mr Simmons got outside and looked at me weirdly and then looked at Eddie.

"Fabian I want you and Eddie to make your way to Mr Sweets office. He wants to speak with you both." Mr Simmons shooed us away but first came and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks for having the fun with Jason earlier but I would be careful if I were you. You pull that stunt again I will do anything I can to you and make you a very dirty boy." And gave me a small spank on my ass.

I start leaving and Eddie next to me. When we finally got out of ear shot. "You've lost." Eddie said pointing in the regions of where my hickey was. That is when I remembered what I lost track of after being light headed. And Eddie took off my shirt. I think I will keep this for now.

This was just my luck losing with only 45 minutes to go. My day cannot get any worse then this! Surely!

* * *

**Hi guys,**

**Yes Fabian lost the bet simply because he was in his own little world. And yes the story is going to get a little weird from now on. I do hope your liking the story too. **

**So until next time,**

**Follow and review because I am not a mind reader,**

**BYEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

I walk in total shame, shirtless to Mr Sweets Office with Eddie. I can't believe I lost the bed because of losing my train of thought. I feel dirty. Now I got to be tied up while he cuts off my clothes and have photo's taken and he gets pleasure and I don't. How on earth can this day get any worse.

Eddie knocked on his fathers door and waited for him to answer the door.

"Argh boys. Come in." Mr Sweet said once he opened the door.

"What is it dad?" Eddie asks rather politely for a change, I am loving this sweet side of Eddie.

"It is about those documents Mr Simmons spoke to you about before your lesson." Mr Sweet sounded really nervous and his eyes darted around the room.

"What about them?" Eddie asks. All of a sudden I felt sleepy with an intoxicating smell filling my nostrils.

"Eddie? Ca-can you sm-smell th-th-that." I fell to the floor. The last thing I remember is a voice, a woman's voice saying.

"I'm sorry..."

_A few hours later._

I started to wake up but there was something over my eyes. I could only see little speckles of light shining through. I couldn't talk because there was something in my mouth and I couldn't move because I was hanging from the ceiling. My body felt cold and exposed.

All of a sudden I heard foot steps coming towards me. From the sounds of it they where high heels and where walking in a rhythm of a song.

"Such a pretty thing he is. Shame that he will not get to see this." And I felt something slam into my ass. It felt like leather however the woman couldn't of got round there so quickly and not move her hands from my face. That means someone else was in the room too. I started to struggle but it was no use.

"Oh so your awake now." This time it was a male voice and it sounded very familiar. In fact both voices I have heard before but I am useless at putting a voice to a name. Then I heard more foot steps. This time they sounded like bare feet hitting wet slabs.

"You can touch him but say anything with your mouth you'll never see the light of day again." The woman sounded angry. Then I felt a pair of soft smooth hands run up and down my legs. Then one of my feet was taken into the persons mouth. He licked my feet up and down and I felt my penis get an erection. At least I knew I was definitely naked now because it wasn't restricted. The mouth worked on both of my feet slowly making me feel static. I wanted to moan but the gag was restricting the noise from escaping. I was so turned on when I felt the leather material hit my bare ass repeatively. I then felt another pair of hands against my nipples. They where in gloves made from soft material.

"I hope your enjoying this." The woman says and took my right nipple into her mouth her tongue was so moist. I didn't even notice the other person until I felt another mouth round my left nipple. I was getting so much stimulation. my feet my ass and my nipples.

Through the blindfold I could see a bright flash of light. There was going to be a dirty photos of this.

Now two more pairs of hands where on my body. Then I felt small nibbles being placed on my neck. My erection was roaring and I just wanted to touch it but my hands where tied literally above my head.

I then felt another tongue on my arm pit. I wanted to cum but I just couldn't it was impossible. However I really needed to pee as well. I don't know how it was possible that I needed to cum and pee at the same time. Then the woman's voice came up to my ear. "I'm gonna take the gag off now and if u scream then ur happy little friend down there may have teeth bite into it, understand?" It sounded more of a question then anything so I nodded and the gag was removed. "No tell me what your body wants."

"T-t-t-to cum and p-p-p-pisssssss." I say taking shallow breaths while getting stimulation from my nipples, neck, feet and ass.

"Feet sucker." My feet soon weren't getting stimulation. "Let the boy piss all over you." She ordered. "Piss boy. Piss for me." She whispers into my ear. I couldn't wait anymore I felt it flow. And I heard it hitting the skin of the one sucking my feet. I then heard it gather into something. Then I felt a pair of hands on my face while I was peeing still and I was peeing on them. I was getting kissed then I realised it was the one who was sucking my feet kissing me. "Both of you will swallow that urine." So I did as I was ordered and so did the one kissing me.

"This is like a genie thing. I grant you three wishes and your first was too pee, now think wisely about your next two wishes and no you cannot wish for more wishes." I thought and was struggling to think until it hit me in the face. "Take the blind fold off now please." The woman did as I requested and I realised where I was. I was in the cellar. And it was everyone from the house touching me, well minus Trudy and Victor. Alfie was sucking my nipples. Mara and Joy nibbling my neck, Jerome was covered in my urine. I turned my head and K.T with a whip on my ass and of course Patricia was the woman talking to me and on the other side of the room was Eddie with a camera.

"I know it wasn't really the deal and that I would be on top of you having fun but this has been planned for weeks and getting the teachers to lie about a Document to help was hard work and trying to keep it a secret why was even harder." I wanted to be angry with him but I couldn't I just wanted to stop feeling so horny.

"Your final wish?" Patricia asked. I had to think long and hard and because it was her and Eddie calling the shots I knew what I had to do.

"Eddie?" I .looked at him with wicked eyes.

"Yeah?" he really didn't like how this was going.

"You know what you where going to do if you lost the bet?"

"Yeah?" He sounded worried.

"Your gonna do all of that right here and right now until we aren't students at this school." Eddie looked annoyed obviously thinking that he was going to get out of it.

"Your wish is my command." He said. "You don't have to stay any more guys."

"No they can stay but K.T can't be smacking my ass if your going to penetrate it. And Jerome suck it. Patricia I'm not going any where yet so get me down."

"You've already had your wishes." Patricia smiled and slapped me.

"They aren't wishes they are commands and if you don't do as I say well. I may never let this happen again because the photo evidence and technique this is rape." I order with lust filled eyes. Patricia looked wicked.

"Welcome to the dark side." Eddie said.

"Yeah, I'm just a very dirty boy. Now fuck me until I pass out."

Eddie got naked taking off each layer one by one. K.T moved to my chest and started to whip it. Jerome started to suck my cock. Everyone else continued what they where doing while Eddie moved around to get ready to fuck me. Patricia let me down to from hanging. I then felt a very hard cock penetrate my ass. Pounding into me harder and harder. Jerome started to choke on my cock but never let go until he put my balls in his mouth too. Eddie was pounding me so hard.

"Fabian stop moving so much." Mara demanded.

"Shut up and let me bend on all fours." Everyone move however Jerome just lied down under mine and Eddie's legs. Everyone started their jobs again. This was going on for about another ten minutes before I exploded all over Jerome's face and inside his mouth but when I finished he just started to suck again. Then I heard Eddie moan and felt his load release into my ass. I exploded again all over Jerome. Everyone but Eddie moved out of the way and stared at us even Jerome who was covered in my cum moved. Eddie got out of my slowly.

"How did that feel?" Eddie asked.

"Find out tomorrow when we all do it to you." I said as I walked over to Jerome and licked my cum from his face. I then whispered in his ear. "Don't worry I will suck you off later." Jerome blushed and I just continued to walk up the stairs.

I then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Leaving the door unlocked and had no towel. Everyone walked past.

"Why did you leave the door unlocked?" Jerome asked me.

"In case anyone wants to join me or just be a pervert on me."

"Why?" Alfie asked.

"Simple I am a Dirty Boy."

That was the story of how I became The Dirty Boy. However this wasn't the end, the ring makes sure of that.

* * *

**Hi Guys**

**I hope you liked this chapter guys. Ok now this is where I get stuck, There are more chapters based around the ring that was spoken about in chapter 5 however I don't know if I can make better sex scenario's then these so the sex might be turned down and might just become hand and blowjobs for a while. Also I am going to be incorporating the other male students in the house a bit more including some old faces. I think there are about 4-6 chapters left but I might do more I might do less I am not sure yet.**

**Remember to Follow and Review because I am not a mind reader.**

**Until next time, find your very dirty boy.**


End file.
